Talk:High School Story: Class Act, Book 2/@comment-34138917-20190404002853
Woah. As some of you guys already know, I've been abstaining from playing new chapters from most of the books and haven't been on the fandom pages much, but I just finished playing chapter 8 of this book and came back to see how it was doing in the fandom. It seems like this book is now considerably more hated than it was last time I checked in, and I can't really complain about that. Everything about this book is just...absolutely abysmal. The fighting, Ajay lashing out at everyone (I get he's going through a serious change but that's still no excuse, many of my friends who have had to go through their parents divorcing were upset by it but they were still very kind and calm around everyone else), Ajay and Natalie and Clint STILL having not apologized for the whole sabotage blame game, Rory being crammed down my throat continuously even though I've chosen to be single and intend to stay that way, and the fact that the election is pretty much rigged to where either Rory or the Twin wins. Seriously. I hate both Rory and the Twin and want to help neither of them. I've been purposefully sabotaging them both because I want neither of them to win. They're both being ridiculously petty and MC is getting caught in the middle. It's seriously lame that PB rigged it so one of them is going to win by making the other candidates absolute morons. Why not actually get someone good for the position like Maria? The Twin is a freshman (granted, while some freshmen are mature and capable for the position of president, a lot of them probably aren't) and is oriented towards benefitting the sports teams, which usually already have a lot of funding and benefits. Rory seems to really only have people voting for them because, surprise surprise, everyone at Berry High is oh so in love with Rory (think back to when Erin mentioned in book 1 that over a third of the old play’s audience only came because they all had crushes on Rory), and while they want to fund the art and theatre programs, I can’t say I support them because I don’t know if they have any experience dealing with leadership positions. 'I’m helping Twin because he’s my family!' My character told Rory. 'The theatre cast is a family, but that doesn’t matter to you, does it?' Rory replied. And oh my jeepers. I wanted nothing more than to sock Rory in the nose for that. People have used this kind of guilt-tripping on me in real life and not only is it totally infuriating, it’s manipulative. I don’t know what the Twin said if you help Rory, but I can only assume they’re also petty and manipulative about things too. Neither of them care enough to realize that they’re tearing their friend group apart from the inside. In the past, if I had a friend group fall apart, it was because everyone was actively fighting and we were just unable to work things out. But this. This is just ridiculous. TWO people are causing the group to collapse and separate. On the bright side, though, I do like Ajay a bit more. While I don’t agree with how he lashes out at people because of the emotional trauma he’s going through, I can understand that divorces are extremely hard for everyone involved or close to them. So…the only good things about this series I can count are Skye, and me slightly liking Ajay more. Otherwise, it’s just getting worse and worse.